Keeah
Princess Keeah is the princess of Droon. She lives in Jaffa City with her mother and father, Queen Relna and King Zello. She is a wizard-in-training along with her friend Eric. As the series goes on, Keeah and Eric seem to grow closer than just friends. She is a powerful wizard and originally could only use blue wizard magic but it was shown in Wizard Or Witch, she also had red witch magic that her aunt gave her. In the end of Wizard Or Witch she learnt how to combine dark and light magic, which the color purple that is the color mix of blue and red. Relationships Neffu Neffu is the dark side of Princess Keeah. Defeated by Keeah in Special Edition 2. Wizard or Witch?, she is sent to the Underworld until Special Edition 6. Crown of Wizards, when she returns, allied with Gethwing. In Special Edition 8. The Final Quest, she attempts to invade Doobesh, but she fails shortly after Gethwing is defeated, and she is thrown into Agrah-Voor with the other villains. Neffu has a habit of taunting Keeah by calling her "Kee-Kee". She is disrespectful towards her light side. Eric Keeah and Eric have a bond closer than most of the characters. When Eric was wounded in Flight of the Blue Serpent, Keeah refused to leave him. When Eric turned into Ungast in In the City of Dreams, he did not know it, but he wounded Keeah with a sorcerer blast that sent her into a world between reality and dreams. She meets an aging Sparr and a ghost-like friend, Eric. There is a battle between Ungast and Eric in which the tower collapses. Everyone is overjoyed when "Eric" comes out of the rubble, but when they realize it is Ungast and that Eric has lost, Keeah is devastated and is determined to bring Eric back to Droon's side. Several times Keeah tries to get Eric to return, but he is reluctant to even mention Eric. Keeah is the most heartbroken when Sparr joins Eric, Neffu, and Gethwing. She is hurt because all her friends have gone over to the Dark Side. Eric eventually breaks free of Ungast's possession for a few minutes in Crown of Wizards and tells her to get the Moon Medallion. When Keeah and friends give Eric the potion that permanently cures him from Ungast's influence in Special Edition 7. The Genie King, Keeah is initially overjoyed, but becomes as disappointed as the others when he must go back to Gethwing and infiltrate his operations. In Special Edition 5. Moon Magic, Keeah and a magic-less Eric marry in the future, so they become Queen Keeah and Prince Eric. (Ironically, Eric is already technically a prince before their marriage, as he is a descendant of Queen Zara.) Demither The Sea Witch Demither is Princess Keeah's aunt (and Queen Relna's sister), although Eric, Neal, and Julie do not know this until ''Under the Serpent Sea''. She is the one who initally gave Keeah witch powers (and inadvertently awakened Neffu). She also accompanied Keeah while burying the Coiled Viper in the Upper World in ''The Coiled Viper''. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wizards Category:Royalty